Camaraderie
by heylalaa
Summary: Kazemaru, Endou; — Endou, Kazemaru, dan tali persahabatan yang perlahan-lahan terlepas.


**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven**  
Characters: **Kazemaru, Endou**  
Disclaimer: **I11 © Level-5**  
Warning: **Anime-verse, spoilers.**  
Notes: **GAAAAH. MAAF SAYA MENUH-MENUHIN FANDOM YANG MASIH BELIA INI. A-apalagi sambil membawa pairing yang sama sekali tidak difavoritkan oleh para sesepuh I11. ;_;  
**Notes2: **Ngg, format fic ini diambil dari fic berjudul **Shades of Blue**, karya **inked kisses**.  
**Notes3: **Dan, erm—saya tahu biasanya fic di fandom ini menggunakan nama depan mereka (Mamoru, Ichirouta, Shuuya, etc), tapi karena saya ndeso dan nggak gitu biasa sama nama awal mereka, jadi saya mengikuti animenya—pakai nama belakang/panggilan mereka (Endou, Kazemaru, Gouenji, etc).**  
Notes4: **Emmmm, halo? Sa-sa-salam kenal! /gugup

*Edited at 10/08/2011. Terima kasih untuk scarletraika yang udah ngasih saran untuk genre yang lebih cocok. ;3;

* * *

**—****Camaraderie—  
**© heylalaa

* * *

**5.**

"Maaf, Endou—"

Endou mengerjap. Sekali. Dua kali. Tiga kali.

Namun, semua bayangan ini tetap tidak berganti menjadi pemandangan gelap Karavan Inazuma yang biasa menyambut kala ia terbangun dari mimpi.

Tidak ada dengkuran Kabeyama yang memekakkan telinga, atau Domon yang sibuk menutup pendengarannya dan mencoba untuk tidur. Tak ada suara tawa anak perempuan yang sesekali terdengar dari luar karavan. Tak ada kantung tidur yang hangat dan mimpi buruk yang telah terlewati dan Kazemaru yang tertidur nyenyak di sebelahnya.

Tak ada semua hal yang ia sukai dan ia _harapkan_.

Hanya ada langit yang berdarah, kenyataan, berserta Kazemaru dengan pandangan yang mati.

Endou ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Ingin menghancurkan perasaan menyebalkan ini dan mengatakan pada Kazemaru bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena—karena ia tidak sendirian. Karena mereka **bersahabat** dan mereka akan menjadi kuat **bersama-sama** dan—

_Tap_.

"—tapi aku tidak sekuat diri_mu_."

_Tap_. _Tap_. _**Tap**_.

(—dan...?)

Lalu, tiba-tiba segalanya terasa berubah. Bagaikan kala engkau mengejar pelangi, namun yang akan kau dapatkan di akhir hanyalah sebuah permainan cahaya belaka. Seperti menemukan harta karun yang ternyata hanyalah sebongkah sampah tak berharga. Laksana genggaman tangan seorang sahabat yang tak kau jaga, yang tak seerat dan sekuat yang kau kira, sehingga tanpa kau sadari, segalanya terlepas dan perlahan pergi dari sela-sela jemarimu.

Layaknya dongeng masa kecil yang tiba-tiba saja terputus.

Di belakang, mentari perlahan melangkah pergi dan membakar sayap-sayap langit, menebarkan bara api ke sekujur tubuh sang bumi. Kuas merah mulai menorehkan panasnya ke tiap-tiap ciptaan Tuhan, mempersilahkan kehangatan untuk terakhir kalinya bersentuhan dengan dunia, sebelum pada akhirnya tergantikan oleh kebekuan malam yang panjang.

_Tap_.

Namun Endou tidak dapat merasakan apa pun.

Tidak dingin. Tidak panas. Tidak hangat.

Hanya kekosongan.

_Ta_—

(Juga perasaan _ditinggalkan_.)

* * *

**4.**

Mereka terlalu cepat. Jauh lebih cepat daripada Epsilon atau Gemini Storm atau Zeus atau semua lawan-lawan terdahulu yang pernah Kazemaru hadapi.

Gran dapat mencuri bolanya semudah ia membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia dapat menendang dengan pelan dan mencetak gol kemenangan dari tendangan tersebut. Ia dapat tersenyum sinis dan bersenang-senang dan menari di atas penderitaan Raimon, kemudian tetap keluar sebagai pemenang tanpa harus mengucurkan satu bulir keringat pun.

Raimon tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Genesis.

(**Kazemaru** tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding **Gran**.)

Saat ini, mereka (_ia_) bagaikan debu yang berhadapan dengan angin topan, siap diterbangkan dan mati di dalam pelukan sang pemangsa.

Kazemaru tidak tahu apakah ia akan tetap mampu menemani Endou menjaga gawang itu. Apakah ia akan tetap bisa melewati semua rintangan yang seolah-olah tiada akhir tersebut sembari tetap menjaga gandengan tangan Endou dengannya. Ia lelah. Lelah mendaki tangga-tangga berputar ini tanpa tahu apakah akan ada sebuah pintu yang terbuka di ujung perjalanannya nanti.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, teman-teman! Mari kita curi satu angka dari mereka!" seru Endou dari belakang, masih tetap menampilkan kurva sempurna di bibir dan semangat membara di iris cokelatnya. Bersikap seolah mereka tidak sedang menghadapi tim terkuat di alam semesta dengan skor dua puluh berada di pihak lawan. Berbicara seakan mereka mampu mengejar ketertinggalan angka tersebut dengan perbedaan kemampuan yang terlihat sejelas ini.

Ia menatap Endou, melihat lelaki tersebut berusaha tetap berdiri dengan kaki yang perlahan-lahan melemah, berserta tangan yang mulai kehilangan rasa. Mencoba melawan kenyataan yang terpapar dengan jelas di depan mata, juga tetap percaya kepada diri sendiri dan teman-teman setimnya.

(Berusaha percaya kepada diri_nya_.)

Kazemaru menarik napas panjang, memejamkan mata, lalu mencoba untuk menghidupkan kembali api semangat yang telah padam di dalam dirinya.

(—dan _gagal_.)

* * *

**3.**

Ada saatnya di mana Endou terbangun di malam hari, seorang diri, dengan rasa nyeri menjalar di seluruh tubuh dan keringat dingin membasahi dahi, sementara mata melebar dan ekspresi ketakutan tertoreh jelas di wajah.

Dan ada waktunya pula di mana Endou terbangun di malam hari, dan ia tidak seorang diri.

Itu adalah saat-saat yang tidak menyenangkan, kau tahu. Kala di mana semuanya tak lagi terlihat begitu mendebarkan dan mengasyikkan. Waktu di mana yang mampu ia lihat hanyalah hitam (tak ada lagi bola kesayangan, atau gawang yang akan selalu ia jaga, atau teman-teman setimnya yang terus mendukung dari belakang), sedangkan yang dapat ia rasakan hanyalah sakit dan sakit dan _sakit_.

Terkadang Aki akan memergoki Endou, kemudian mengobati luka-luka yang terbuka, dengan perhatian yang meluap tumpah dari bola matanya yang cantik; dari bibir tipis yang membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat; dari tangan yang lembut dan lentik dan membelai dengan kehangatan seorang ibu.

Terkadang Kidou akan terbangun dan mencoba untuk meredakan rasa sakit kapten tersebut dengan obat-obatan di karavan. Lalu dalam diam, ia akan memandangi bagaimana Endou tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Bagaimana ia tetap berusaha bertahan dan melepaskan diri dari jeratan jaring laba-laba yang berusaha untuk melahapnya.

Dan terkadang Kazemaru.

Kazemaru, yang pertama kali mengulurkan tangan dan berkata bahwa ia akan membantu; yang pertama kali berteriak bahwa sepakbola bukanlah sesuatu yang menggunakan kekerasan seperti ini; yang pertama kali bangkit dan berlari dan mendorong Endou keluar dari jalur tembakan Teikoku.

(Yang pertama kali _melindunginya_.)

"Luka-luka ini—" Kini, Kazemaru memandangi telapak tangan Endou, menelusuri garis-garis menyakitkan yang melintang di permukaan kulit itu dengan jari bergetar, "—_semuanya_, karena aku tidak cukup kuat, bukan? Karena aku tidak cukup—cukup _gesit_ untuk mencuri bola dari pemain Epsilon—"

"Tentu saja tidak!" potong Endou cepat, kening berkerut dan bibir melengkung ke bawah, "...Jangan berkata seperti itu, Kazemaru."

"Tapi—"

"Aku tak apa, kau lihat?" seru Endou seraya ia mulai menggerakkan kedua lengan ke segala arah, membuatnya mengernyit akibat rasa sakit yang kembali merasuki tulang. "Itu—uh—bukan masalah besar."

Lalu, untuk kesekian kalinya, Endou tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Kazemaru hanya menghela napas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan.

(Mencoba untuk menghindari sinar mata Endou yang kini terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya; yang kini terlihat sangat terang dan menyilaukan dan begitu—begitu... begitu _kuat_. Bak matahari kala siang merajai hari. Seperti api yang akan membakar dan mengantarkan segalanya kepada keketiadaan.)

* * *

**2.**

Kazemaru berpikir, bahwa ia seharusnya menjadi yang tercepat di sini. Ia semestinya bisa merebut bola itu dari kaki para pemain Akademi Aliea, kemudian memberikannya kepada Gouenji, atau Kidou, atau Someoka. Ia seharusnya dapat menahan bola itu bergulir melewati garis penalti dan mendekati gawang. Ia semestinya mampu menjaga Endou berserta gawangnya, dan bukannya—bukannya—

—bukannya malah diam terpaku, tak tahu harus melakukan apa, saat melihat kapten Raimon tersebut menerima semua tendangan yang seharusnya _ia_ cegah.

(Ia semestinya memiliki kekuatan lebih. Lebih, lebih, **lebih**. Lebih kuat. Lebih _cepat_.

Sebab, Endou perlahan-lahan semakin melangkah menjauh, semakin bertambah kuat dan hebat dan berkembang pesat, sementara ia hanya bisa melihat dari belakang dan merasa tertinggal.)

Di sampingnya, Endou masih menampilkan senyum kekanak-kanakan, seolah mereka tidak sedang terjepit di antara masalah yang sulit dihadapi hanya dengan—dengan kekuatan Raimon yang masih sekecil _ini_. Bocah itu menatap ke langit malam dan tertawa dan berujar dengan keoptimisan yang terpancar dari iris jernihnya, bahwa mereka akan menjadi segesit Fubuki.

Katanya, bersama-sama, mereka akan bisa melewati semua ini dan **menang**.

Kazemaru selalu berpikir bahwa Endou adalah seseorang yang aneh. Yang terlalu berisik. Yang terlalu bersemangat. Yang terlalu positif. Yang tak mau menerima kenyataan dan mampu memutarbalikkan segalanya hanya dengan beberapa patah kata dan sebuah lengkung bahagia dan dinding tekad yang tidak pernah runtuh.

Lalu tiba-tiba, tangan Endou yang hangat (juga dipenuhi oleh goresan-goresan luka) menepuk punggungnya dengan kencang, seraya pemuda itu tersenyum lebar. Dan di bawah pendaran cahaya remang sang rembulan, berserta jutaan bintang yang terlihat seolah akan tumpah membasahi dunia, ia berseru, "Kita berdua pasti bisa menjadi seperti angin!"

(Seperti nama_nya_.)

Kazemaru terdiam memandang senyuman itu, melihat keinginan untuk maju yang tak pernah goyah menari di balik kata-kata Endou, di belakang permata cokelatnya yang tak pernah kehilangan cahaya, di sudut-sudut bibirnya yang selalu terlengkung naik. Lalu perlahan, ia—

(—mencoba untuk percaya kepada _dia_ yang mempercayai_nya_.)

—membalas senyuman tersebut.

* * *

**1.**

Endou mulai menarik ujung celana ke atas, menanggalkan kaos kaki berserta sepatu, sedangkan Kazemaru menggelengkan kepala dan tergelak melihat tingkahnya.

"Kita tidak bisa latihan pagi tanpa bola ini!" seru Endou sembari ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sungai yang dangkal tersebut. Ia mengernyit sebentar akibat sensasi dingin yang menjalar ke sekujur tubuh, kemudian membulatkan tekad dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Di belakang, ia dapat mendengar Kazemaru tertawa pelan dan menggumamkan kata '_berusahalah!_', sementara ia mulai menggapai bolanya yang mengambang di atas air, menimbulkan riak di atas permukaan sungai yang statis.

Lambat, Endou mengangkat bola itu, kemudian memeluknya.

Kazemaru tersenyum melihat gestur tersebut, lalu perlahan mengulurkan tangan saat ia melihat Endou berjalan mendekati tepi sungai. Sambil menarik Endou untuk naik ke atas—dengan betis basah dan celana yang terkena cipratan-cipratan air sungai kala pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan tadi—, Kazemaru bertanya, "Kau akan melakukan apa pun demi bola yang kau sukai itu, eh, Endou?"

Dan spontan, Endou langsung mengeluarkan cengiran seraya mengangguk cepat.

Kala itu, kanvas langit ternodai oleh kuas biru dan putih, sementara burung-burung mulai mengepakkan sayap mereka dan menjelajahi angkasa lapang, bergembira selagi mengalunkan simfoni. Mentari memancarkan cahayanya, menghidupkan kilauan-kilauan pelangi di permukaan sungai yang tenang, sembari merangkul sepasang pemuda yang kini sedang mencoba untuk bertahan di labirin kehidupan dengan kedua tangannya yang hangat.

"Hei, Endou."

"Hm?"

Kazemaru terdiam sebentar, lalu menutup mata dengan pelan. "Jangan pernah berubah, oke?"

Endou mengerutkan dahi mendengarnya, bingung akan permintaan tiba-tiba tersebut. Dan sewaktu ia mengangkat wajah untuk melihat ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Kazemaru, wakil kapten itu hanya memiringkan kepala, sebelum menampilkan lengkung sempurna di wajah ovalnya.

("Tetaplah seperti **ini**.")

* * *

**0.**

Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Endou Mamoru. Pada senyuman yang terlalu lebar tersebut, pada keoptimisan yang seolah-olah tidak mengenal batas, pada matanya yang berbinar dan bersinar dan menyimpan sesuatu yang _lain_ di bawah cahaya rembulan hari ini.

Kazemaru mencoba membayangkan Miyasaka, yang selalu mengekor layaknya anak anjing yang mengikuti sang majikan. Masih belia dan begitu polos, seperti tunas kecil yang membutuhkan siraman kehangatan mentari pagi. Kazemaru berusaha mengingatkan dirinya akan Klub Atletik, tempat ia berlari dan membiarkan angin membelai rambut dan membuatnya merasa seakan ia mampu menggapai bintang.

Tempat di mana ia dapat mengembangkan sayap, kemudian mengarungi angkasa luas.

Namun, sewaktu ia memandang iris cokelat tersebut, melihat kurva lebar yang terbentuk di wajah bulat Endou, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Yang berbeda dari kala ia menggerakkan kaki dan melewati garis finis untuk pertama kalinya. Yang berbeda dari saat ia mencoba untuk membimbing Miyasaka atau memenangkan sebuah turnamen atau mengalahkan pesaing terkuat dalam suatu perlombaan.

Melihat cengiran itu; menatap api semangat yang terbakar di balik pemata jernihnya; mendengar suara yang dihiasi oleh impian dan harapan-harapan polos, terasa bagaikan membuka halaman baru, lalu berusaha untuk menorehkan kalimat-kalimat yang puitis dan indah dan penuh dengan—dengan_ kemenangan_.

Seperti sebuah permulaan dari perjalanan yang menjanjikan akhir bahagia.

Perlahan, Kazemaru mengeluarkan tangan dari saku, tersenyum sembari memandang lurus ke arah dua bola mata tersebut, dan kemudian—

"Aku akan bergabung denganmu dan semangat membaramu itu, Endou."

—memandang lengkung bahagia yang perlahan mencuat di wajah bulat Endou, yang lamat-lamat terbit dan bersinar, laksana mentari kala pagi mewarnai hari dan menghapuskan kegelapan sang langit malam.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notes5: **Erm, kalau masih bingung sama alurnya, lihat angkanya. Yap, ini alurnya _mundur_.**  
Notes6: **Padahal tadinya saya berencana kalau fic I11 pertama saya bakalan tentang friendship doang, nggak cuma fokus ke satu karakter atau dua karakter. Tapi saya nonton ulang episode 45, dan BAM—tiba-tiba tangan saya udah mulai nulis paragraf pertama dari fic ini.**  
Notes7: **BWAAA MAAF SAYA BIAS BANGET SAMA KAZEMARU. ;_; ;_;**  
Notes8: **Maaf juga kalau OOC. Umm, maaf banget, saya tahu, saya tahu. Silakan lempar sepatu ke saya.**  
Notes9: **Uuum, masih bersedia... memberi saran dan mereview? /nggak tau diri


End file.
